Give the Devil his Due
by OnAWhim28
Summary: What if it wasn't Trixie that found her father in her room?
1. Chapter 1

A/N A little drabble on a scene from "Favorite Son."

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind owning a certain Devil. (And I make no $$ from this)

* * *

Dan woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing he could recall was following Lucifer's bartender into the back of LUX. As the fog started to lift he realized he was definitely not at home. _What the_ …

He suddenly heard the door rattle and stood up quickly only to realize he was sans clothing. Panic started to set in. Given that he had no rational explanation for his current state, and knowing that the owner of the house was armed, he did the only thing he could. He hid.

"Come now detective, we're going to be late." The last voice Dan wanted to hear filled the room as he took refuge in the closest room he could.

"Hold on Lucifer, I promised Trixie I would bring Mr. Babble to the school for her presentation. And I need to grab the surveillance files from my room."

"What in all of hells creation is a Mr. Babble?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"One of her stuffed animals."

"Of course it is. Well yes, divide and conquer I say. Hop to it then, we have a missing container to find. I'll track down the offspring's play thing and you grab your folders."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief until he looked around and realized what room he was in. Well shit… Dan grabbed the nearest pillow to cover himself as the door swung open to Trixie's room.

"Well well what do we have here?" Lucifer looked like a kid at Christmas, and the irony of that thought wasn't lost on Dan. "Come now Daniel, do you really think this," Lucifer leaned his weight on his back foot and put one hand in his pocket as he swept his free hand up and down in front of him "is really the way to win the detective back?"

"Lucifer…" Dan began, speaking as softly as he could

Lucifer began reaching into his coat pocket. "I have the number of a therapist, she's really very good. I think she could fit you in, because this really isn't healthy."

"Lay off Lucifer. It's your fault I'm in this mess."

"Me? How am I responsible for this sad display?"

"Your pet bartender. That's how. One minute she's taking me in the back room to look at your books, the next minute I wake up like this on Chloe's couch. What the hell man?"

"Careful detective." Lucifer took a step into the room, head cocked to one side. Dan suppressed a gulp. He could see why some people did think Lucifer was the actual devil. "Maze won't take kindly to the name. And as a matter of fact," Lucifer seemed to be pondering, "neither will I."

"And," continued Lucifer looming over Dan. "What exactly were you looking for?"

"Ask Chloe," shot Dan.

"Well maybe I will" replied Lucifer. "And while I'm at it, I think I should inform the good detective of someone lurking in her house, I mean, that's what a good partner would do isn't it?" Lucifer turned on his heels "Oh detective…" Lucifer called out.

"Lucifer" pleaded Dan.

"Yes Detective Douche?"

Dan loathed the words that came out next. "Please don't tell Chloe, I'll owe you one man."

"Why detective, are you asking for a favor?" Dan felt a chill run up his spine at the wicked grin that spread across Lucifer's face.

"Yes" he whispered in a rush.

"Well then. Do you happen to know which of these insipid things is a Mr. Babble?" Lucifer pointed around the room.

Dan picked up the stuffed bear on Trixie's bed and tossed it at Lucifer.

"I found it Detective!" Lucifer called out and turned toward the door. Dan breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Lucifer poked his head back in. "Oh detective, don't forget, the Devil always comes to collect."

Strolling toward the door and the female detective, Lucifer smiled at the plaything in his hand. He really had to remember to bring something nice home for Maze.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay- I decided to play with this one a little more. We'll see what comes of it! Enjoy

* * *

Lucifer skipped down every other step on his way into LUX with a bottle of scotch and very shiny new dagger for his favorite demon. "Mazikeen, you little hellion, where are you? The Devil's home!" He caught sight of his loyal companion sauntering out from the backroom, bemused expression on her face.

"Ah there you are, right." Lucifer popped up to sit on the edge of the bar, dangling her presents in front of her. "I hear you've had quite the day you rascal. Now which do you want first?" Maze's expression turned into a sly grin as she reached by Lucifer to grab both her gifts. Lucifer didn't miss the glint in her eye as she toyed with the new blade. He knew his demon well.

Maze moved around Lucifer to grab a pair of glasses and broke open the bottle of scotch, passing one drink to Lucifer. "Honestly Maze, it couldn't have been more brilliant. The detective and I …. Mazikeen are you even paying attention?" Lucifer paused when he noticed Maze's eyes hadn't left her drink. She turned placing a hand on either side of him as he sat on the bar, her voice was soft, but laced with malice.

"He wanted to see the books Lucifer."

"Well what's the problem my dear? You handled it beautifully. I'm not surprised that the douche was snooping around. It was a matter of time." Lucifer hopped off the table, slightly annoyed that his merriment was being infringed upon. He took another swig from his glass and headed toward his baby grand.

"The problem is it wasn't his idea."

"No? Then whose was it Maze?" Lucifer hummed absent mindedly as his hands took positions over the keys and began to glide over the board, acting on muscle memory. He hesitated slightly when he looked over at Maze who was standing in a huff by the bar. Mazikeen had her moods, but it wasn't good idea to completely ignore when she was concerned. And she clearly was. Lucifer cocked his head toward her, indicating he clearly expected an answer.

"The detective," Mazikeen said pointedly. The playing came to a halt and Mazikeen stiffened, waiting for the ax to drop. Lucifer's moods were even more unpredictable than hers. And well it was fun to raise hell with him, having his rage directed at you could be a different matter entirely. He was still the devil after all.

Lucifer's eyes darted back and forth as the wheels churned in his head. So the detective still didn't trust him. In all honesty, he was glad about that. His admiration and intrigue with her would probably be diminished if she blindly trusted him. But still, hadn't he gained enough good will so as to not send the douche snooping around? No, that didn't suit him at all. With her continued denial of his true self, it would be very difficult to explain some of his dealings that would surely come to light if she continued to dig. No, a distraction was in order.

Lucifer snapped out of his internal monologue when he felt a familiar presence next to him. Mazikeen had sat down on the piano bench, likely watching the internal conversation play out on his features. He wrapped his left arm around her and back to the keys. She leaned into his side and tucked her head under his chin as he started to play again. "Well Maze, whatever are we going to do?" Lucifer whispered into her hair. He didn't need to have known Mazikeen for a couple millennia to know Hell's best torturer was smiling into his chest as her mind began to churn out ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for this one being so short. This whole story started as a humorous one shot so it is taking me awhile to decide where to go with it. Still have no idea! Just to clarify, I'm basing Maze and Lucifer's relationship a little along the lines of what I hear the comics are like but sticking more to the show. Dan is going to have to pay up at some time. Whatever shall it be? Reviews are most welcome!

* * *

"For the LAST time Maze, we are not killing Daniel." Lucifer lounged on the sofa as Maze prowled around the penthouse. "Angel remember?" He emphasized. He and Maze had been up all night coming up with, well trying to come up with a game plan.

"I didn't say kill him Lucifer." Maze threw her hands up in frustration. "I merely suggested him taking a trip on a leaking raft in the middle of the Pacific. Gets us around Dad's pesky little rule.

"And what exactly does getting rid of the douche solve? Besides upsetting the detective and her offspring?"

Maze ticked fingers off of her hand. "Ummm…It distracts her, she's no longer looking in to us. And as a bonus, your rival is out of the way and you get to comfort the detective at her oh so horrible loss." Maze looked pleased at her plan as she flung herself down on the couch, placing her head in Lucifer's lap.

"The douche, a rival? Honestly Mazikeen." Lucifer shook his head but started to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's …"

Lucifer tightened his grip on her hair and looked down, forcing her to look at him. "No."

"Alright Lucifer." Maze backed down. "Maybe it's time to go home," she said softly, reaching up to stroke his face. "We can come back again, in a few centuries. We've had our fun." Lucifer tensed and pushed her hand away gently. "Fine then," Maze snapped at him. "What's your grand plan?"

Lucifer stood up and went behind the bar. "I'm working on it. Thanks to you, Daniel owes me a favor; we're just going to have to make use of it. In the meantime, I think it best you focus on finding me MY WINGS MAZIKEEN." The bottle of scotch Lucifer had been holding shattered on the other side of the penthouse. The anger he had been holding in started to boil over and he knew his eyes had started to flame. Regaining control over his emotions he calmly reached for another bottle and poured himself a glass. Taking a swig he looked up and made a running motion with his fingers. "Well go on then my dear. Put those excellent skills of yours to use on the miscreant that dared to take them."

Maze sauntered over to him and swiped the glass he was drinking from. Taking a swig herself she held his stare just a moment too long as her demon face slipped into view. Putting the glass down she moved passed him. Only the chime of the elevator confirmed the fact that she was gone.

"Demons" Lucifer muttered into his glass. "Always so bloody dramatic."

"Well they learned from the best."

Lucifer let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Brother."


End file.
